Conociendo una heroína (A Sid chang Story)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Una historia de Sid Chang, en el largo viaje hacia Great lake city, Sid y su familia quedan varados en la ciudad de New york, Sid aprovecha para pasear por la gran manzana, sin esperarse la pequeña aventura que tendría y con quien se toparía.


Disfruten de esta historia. : )

* * *

**Conociendo a una heroína**

"¿Alguna vez has tenido que mudarte? ¿te ha molestado la idea de que posiblemente te mudarías bien lejos? ¿lejos de tus conocidos y amistades? Pues eso es lo que me ocurre a mi, me llamo Sid Chang, los que manejan el auto son mis padres, la niña que está a mi lado es mi hermana menor, Adelaide Chang, es una traviesa como toda niña de su edad, y a veces discutimos mucho, pero al final de todo , nos queremos, volviendo al tema de la mudanza, se supone que debería estar contenta, siempre me considerado alguien positiva, pero esta vez no puedo, apenas me entero de que existe una ciudad llamada great lake city al norte de Michigan ¿Cómo sería? ¿será una ciudad bella? ¿una ciudad tranquila? ¿Cómo serán las personas? ¿serán agradables? ¿serán reservados como en la localidad donde yo vivía? No lo sé, según nuestros padres ya no era una zona segura donde yo vivía, pero que importa eso, sin duda añoñaré todo los buenos momentos que pasé con mis antiguos amigos allí, según mi padre , New york era un atajo rápido para llegar a Great lake city, pero aún así serían horas de viaje ¿que diferencia haría? No mucha, sólo espero que no pase nada durante el trayecto y que cuando lleguemos, el camión de mudanza ya esté allí"

Minutos más tarde, en una de las calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

El auto de los Chang se había descompuesto, y justo en medio de una de las metrópolis más caóticas del mundo, el señor Chang revisaba el motor de su auto tratando en hacer que arrancara, su esposa se encontraba en el vehículo al volante tratando de encenderlo, pero el vehículo no parecía dar señales de arrancar, dejando al señor Chang desconcertado.

-Bueno, parece que estamos varados aquí-

-¿Varados? ¿En New york?- preguntó Sid.

-Temo que si hija, pero descuida, llamaré a un mecánico, seguramente hay de sobra en New york-

-Mientras haces eso ¿puedo dar un pequeño paseo por Manhattan? Es una gran oportunidad ¿por favor padre?- dijo ella con ojos suplicantes, la chica castaña asiática sabía que su padre no podría negarse ante su sonrisa de súplica.

-Deacuerdo, pero enciende tu GPS-

-Ya lo tengo encendido, a ver, esta calle es Grove Street, lo tengo, será difícil que me pierda, bien-

Sid caminó por las transitadas calles de New york, muchas tiendas de todo tipo, llamaban su atención, esa ciudad tenía muchos lugares para atraer su atención, Manhattan realmente era toda una metrópolis, cosa que la castaña pudo comprobar por sí misma.

Con su teléfono táctil no perdió tiempo en sacar fotos a todo lo interesante que ofrecía la ciudad que nunca duerme, sacó fotos a la entrada de central park, la catedral de San patricio, el edificio Empire estate bulding, la calle Broadway, el puente de Brooklyn, la estatua de la libertad, y el memorial donde alguna vez estuvieron dos edificios idénticos.

A Sid todavía le quedaba una media hora antes de tener que volver con sus padres en Groove Street, todavía le quedaba un lugar para visitar.

-Times square ahí voy- dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo.

Llegó a la avenida mundialmente famosa de la ciudad, Times Square era hermosa como ella se la imaginaba, había visto imágenes y fotos por internet pero no era nada comparado a tener que ver el lugar en la ciudad misma con sus propios ojos, las luces, los anuncios, las pantallas, estuvo a punto de sacar una foto cuando…

-¡Corran!-

-AAhhhh!-

Sid se sorprendió al ver a la gente corriendo y gritando a su alrededor, además de eso, comenzaron a escucharse disparos.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?-

Cuando las personas se disiparon hacia cualquier lugar donde estarían a salvo, sea en locales de comida o callejones, Sid pudo ver quienes eran los alborotadores, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía, parecía sacada de una película, cinco robots se encontraban causando estragos y terror a los neoyorquinos, estos disparaban hacia todas partes.

-¿Robots? No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué hacen esto? si fuera detectivo diría que están tratando de atraer algo o alguien ¿pero quien?-

Uno de ellos dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, Sid se dio cuenta de esto y tragó saliva.

-Oh oh-

El robot de ojos rojos la apunto con su brazo cañón, ella quedó paralizada al ver como esa máquina pensaba dispararle, quería correr, pero su miedo la retuvo allí donde estaba, temblando, Sid cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

En el último segundo que Sid creyó que sentiría una última sensación de dolor antes de pasar a la otra vida, sintió dos brazos cargándola con todas sus fuerzas, abrió uno de sus dos ojos por curiosidad, y se asombro al ver una chica pelirroja cargándola, su expresión era seria y determinada, no pudo expresar una palabra, se demoró un segundo en notar que estaban en el aire.

Aquella chica estaba sujetada por una cuerda muy resistente como para soportar el peso de ambas, puso a Sid en el suelo, sana y salva.

-¿estás bien? -preguntó aquella misteriosa pelirroja, Sid aún no salía de su trance, pero no paraba de observar a aquella chica que la había salvado, era pelirroja, pecosa, llevaba una sudadera amarilla, con unos shorts grises puestos.

-Ehmm… si… estoy … gracias por salvarme pero… ¿eres alguna clase de heroína?-

La pelirroja lo mirá extrañada.

-Ahm … pues si ¿Qué no sabes quien soy?-

-De hecho…. Solamente estoy de paso por New york asi que…-

-¡CUIDADO!-

Sid una vez sintió las manos de aquella chica empujándola lejos de la zona de riesgo.

-¿Qué rayos?-

-Esas máquinas están detrás de mi- dijo la niña pelirroja con seriedad sorprendiendo a Sid.

-¿Por qué te persiguen a ti?-

-Digamos que no soy muy querida en el bajo mundo, sólo eso-

Aquellos Robots aparecieron ante ellas , parecían máquinas sacadas de alguna película de ciencia ficción, para sorpresa de Sid, una de ella emitió una vez.

_"Vaya vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo señorita Thompson"_

Sid se encontraba sumamente confundida.

-¿Thompson?-

-Oh es verdad me presento, mi nombre es Ronnie, Ronnie anne Thompson, un gusto-

-Espera.. creo que he escuchado sobre ti….. ¿La famosa heroína de New york? Oh dios ¡estoy conociendo a una celebridad!- exclamó la chica de rasgos asiáticos emocionada.

-No soy precisamente eso, pero soy muy conocida por aqui-

-Mi nombre es Sid, Sid Chang, es un placer-

_"Hmm hmm"_

Habló la voz del robot interrumpiéndolas, o más el que se comunicaba a través de ellos.

-Oh si, lo olvidaba, también es un gusto verte de nuevo Red, veo que una vez más cobarde que mandas robots en vez de enfrentarme cara a cara- dijo la neoyorquina con una sonrisa burlona, causando la furia de su enemigo.

_"Pequeña descarada! Cuando acabe contigo, el mundo perderá a su mejor defensora y no tendrá más opción que arrodillarse ante MI"_

-Ha, Si claro eso sucederá el día de hoy-

El Robot disparó su laser contra la chica pelirroja, ella rápidamente tomó de la mano a Sid, y con la otra disparó un gancho hacia un edificio elevándola junto con la chica que acababa de salvar.

-Quédate aquí Sid, aquí estarás a salvo-

-espera, quiero serte de ayuda, tú me salvaste , es lo menos que puedo hacer–

Ronnie sonrió a Sid.

-No hace falta Sid, tienes agallas, me gusta, pero no estas hecha para esto como yo , acabar con esos robots solamente es rutina para mi-

La neoyorquina se despidió de Sid lanzándose de espaldas hacia el vacio, de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla donde estaban esos robots de aquel villano.

Sid se asomó con asombro hacia abajo para ver con asombro como aquella chica heroína esquivaba los disparos de esos robots con facilidad. No del todo convencida con lo que Ronnie Thompson le dijo.

-Hmm de todos modos te ayudaré-

Ronnie saltó sobre la cabeza de uno de los robots, usando las piernas para sujetarse para levantar las manos.

-Yuhu! Por aquí cerebros de metal primitivo!-

Llamando la atención de los robots hostiles estos dispararon hacia el robot el cual Ronnie usaba de escudo, la pelirroja saltó justo en el segundo que la maquina recibió los disparos y estalló.

-Siguen siendo igual de desorganizados- se dijo para sí misma.

Eliminó a uno de cinco, quedaban cuatro robots malvados creados de aquel intento de terrorista, estos la rodearon, ella no se inmutó para nada, la lluvia ligera se había hecho presente en Times square.

_"Mis robots, destrúyanla…"_

Ella estuvo a punto de dar otro ataque estratégico hasta que…

-¡Wooho, conoce la ira tierna de Sid chang robot!-

La neoyorquina se sorprendió al ver a Sid saltar sobre uno de los robots, utilizando un bote de basura para cubrirle la cabeza.

-Sid ¿¡que haces!?- exclamó Ronnie incrédula ante lo que veía.

-Enseñarte la cantidad de palomas que hay en esta ciudad-

-¿Ah?-

-Es exactamente igual que la cantidad de habitantes en New york-

Sid empieza a imitar el llamado de las palomas, confundiendo a un más a Ronnie, una enorme oscuridad se cierna sobre la avenida, la intrépida pelirroja pensó que se trataba de una nube de tormenta agravando la lluvia sobre la ciudad, sin embargo, lo que vió la dejó boquiabierta.

Una gigantesca parvada de palomas llegó volando llenando de excremento blanco a los robots de Red, estos empezaron a echar chispas, enloquecer y dispararse entre si, destruyéndose por completo.

_"Esto no quedará así, algún día te acabaré Ronnie Thomp….!_" *Disparo de laser*

Sid apareció a su lado.

-De nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja aún miraba a Sid con cierto asombro.

-Oye, lo que hiciste fue peligroso, pero gracias por la ayuda, debo admitir que eres una persona muy interesante Sid chang-

Sid se sintió alagada.

-Ay no es para tanto, Ronnie Thompson-

-Por favor dime Ronnie- dijo ella con una sonrisa, que Sid correspondió.

-Bien ,Ronnie-

-Tienes que enseñarme a imitar el llamado de las palomas, fue asombroso-

-Puedo imitar a muchas aves más, no sólo a la palomas-

-Bueno ¿quieres comer algo Sid? Conozco un lugar donde preparan excelentes pizzas italianas, Yo invito- dijo la pelirroja en forma humilde.

-Oh gracias, Ronnie, créeme que me encantaría, pero mis padres me esperan, se descompuso el vehículo, como te dije antes estoy de paso-

-Oh, ya veo, de donde eres?-

-Más bien de donde seré partir de unas semanas, Mi familia y yo decidimos mudarnos a Great Lake city, según papá , la ruta más corta era pasar por la gran manzana, luego Royal Woods, Hazeltucky y finalmente Great lake city-

-Debe ser difícil mudarse lejos, dejando a tus amistades y toda tu vida hecha ¿no? –

Sid baja la mirada con tristeza

-Lo es-

-entiendo muy bien como se siente pero ve el lado positivo, seguro conocerás excelentes amistades en Great lake city-

-Por alguna razón presiento que será asi, debo irme, fue un gusto conocerte "Ronnie T" ¡Adiós!-

-Adiós!-

La neoyorquina observó a aquella chica carismática alejarse entre la gente con paraguas, hasta perderse de su vista.

Sonrió para sí misma.

-Es una pena, hubiéramos sido buenas amigas, ojalá conozca a alguien que no la ponga en peligro solo por estar en su vida como en mi caso - se dijo para si misma con pesar.

* * *

**Hola, una vez más mi creatividad rinde frutos para entretenerlos mis amigos lectores, espero que les haya encantado esta fantástico One-shot sobre Sid chang.**

**Para los que ya no la recuerden, o apenas la reconozcan, Ronnie Thompson es uno de mis personajes , una doppelganger, parecida a Ronnie anne Santiago, solo que tiene piel blanca y es pelirroja, basada en el diseño original de la latina.**

**Ella aparece por primera vez en mi One shot "Esa chica"**

**Y aparece por segunda vez en el One shot "Team Zeus" peleando junto a la hermana gemela de Linka ( Brenda )**

**La verdad me encantó Sid chang (es más adorable que Stella) no resistí hacer una historia sobre antes de llegar a Great lake city, saludos TLH and CSGDS fans.**


End file.
